


Can I borrow your tie?

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Rafael never left NYC, Rafael’s large tie collection, Sharing Clothes, Sonny’s smol tie collection, The two have always been together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: It was Sonny’s first official day as an ADA and Sonny wanted to wow everyone with a special tie...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Can I borrow your tie?

Sonny sighed nervously as he looked over his collection of ties. They were all pretty plain except the one white polka dotted one Rafael had bought him for his birthday. Rafael's tie collection, on the other hand, was large and had all the colors of the rainbow and a lot with patterns. 

Rafael had walked into the bedroom after his shower and watched his boyfriend look over the ties. A small chuckle escaped the Cuban's lips as Sonny turned to look at him briefly. Rafael smiled softly was he walked over to him and placed a kiss to Sonny's cheek. 

"Alright, counselor. What's on your mind?" Rafael asked Sonny before searching for some new boxer briefs to put on. Sonny let out a sigh as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My ties don't scream lawyer. They all scream detective." Sonny responded as he ran his hands over his face. Rafael chuckled as he slid the boxer briefs on and threw the towel he had around his waist towards the hallway. 

"Dominick, your ties are fine. They shouldn't define you as a cop or lawyer. What you do work wise should." Rafael had explained as he began looking over Sonny's ties. Rafael turned and opened the drawer beside the one he was staring at that contained his own ties. 

"B-but I-" Sonny began protesting when Rafael turned to give him a glare. 

"Would you like to wear one of my ties?" Rafael asked as Sonny nodded quickly. "You have to ask nicely, Sonny." Rafael said as Sonny let out a sigh. 

"Rafael, I'm going to be late-"

"Then you can wear one of your ties." Rafael said. Sonny groaned as he stood up and walked over to Rafael. 

"Can I please borrow a tie? I don't want to be late because Miss Hadid will never let me forget about it." And Sonny was right. He was 2 minutes late meeting Hadid on their first day together and she would not let him be about it. Rafael knew all about Hadid the first day Sonny had to deal with that woman. 

"Pick whichever tie you want, cariño. You'd look nice in any of them." Rafael said with a smile. Sonny nodded as he looked over all the ties. Sonny's eyes landed on one of his favorite ties on Rafael, the pink one. When he would pair it wirh his pink and black suspenders, Sonny was a goner. So, Sonny pulled the pink tie out and looking at himself in the mirror. 

The white button up he had on was perfect for the pink tie. Sonny quickly tied it but Rafael stopped him to help finish it. When Rafael finished, he placed a small kiss to Sonny's lips. Sonny blushed slightly as he looked at the time on his watch.

"Shit! I need to go! Love you. Thanks for the tie!" Sonny said as he rushed out the bedroom door. He tripped on his own feet, almost falling as he rushed to get his shoes on. 

"Call me if you need anything, Sonny. I'm here to help with any legal advice you have." Rafael called out as Sonny put his suit jacket on after tying his shoes. 

"Thanks, love! See you later." Sonny called back as he grabbed his briefcase and rushed out the apartment door. Rafael smiled as he closed the two tie drawers and finished getting dressed and ready for the day.


End file.
